Reality
by Favor1234
Summary: Secret feelings were put aside because of what they thought were their future, only to for them to be hit in the face. Will those old feelings refresh themselves when they meet again at a little get together? Traylor.
1. Taylor

Chapter One

It was her first break from college, and she was heading back to her hometown to visit her parents, but most importantly her boyfriend from since junior year. The first guy she had kissed, loved, and made love to. And boy did she have the best surprise for him yet! She was coming home from college unexpected. She made sure she kept her body in tip top condition, and she looked good just for him. Little did she know that the surprise was on her. She found his front door unlocked and heard sounds coming from upstairs which had to be his room.

She smiled to herself as she climbed up the stairs knowing that he was going to love his present – HER. Turning the knob she pulled the door back. Her smile immediately faded as she saw the back. The back of the person who she thought was her best friend. And the hand. The hand of her boyfriend exploring her best friend's bare back. Chad's movements stopped completely as he watched his girlfriend disappear from the door. Gabriella then grabbed the sheet and covered herself as Chad quickly slipped on his boxers and ran after Taylor.

"Tay..Tay, baby," Chad said out of breath.

Immediately Taylor pointed her finger at Chad, with tears streaming down her face. "Don't you ever call me that again!!"

"Look Taylor..I'm sorry. I really am. We didn't plan this I swear. Things just happened while you were away. I-I fell in love."

"All this time I thought I was in love." Just then teary-eyed Gabriella came down the stairs with her underwear covered by the bed sheet.

"Tay..."

"Chad, tell your girlfriend not to call me that. That name is for people I trust, and surely you two aren't anywhere close to being on that list now."

"Taylor, I understand that, but you have to believe me. We were going to tell you. We love each other," Gabriella said as she took a step forward.

"Gabriella how could you?? You're suppose to be my best friend, and I'm gonna show you what.." Taylor mumbled the rest as she walked towards Gabriella ready to rip the skin off of her. Just then Chad grabbed her and held her back. "Let go of me Chad! Let go of me!!" she screamed as she struggled to get loose.

"Taylor, please..forgive me, forgive Chad, but we are in love," Gabi said as a new set of tears left her eyes.

Taylor stopped moving and Chad let her go. "What about Troy?" she asked softly. "You know he would die for you. He loves you so much, Gabi..Gabriella."

Gabriella just looked away as Chad moved towards her and rubbed her back. Taylor just shook her head in disbelief at the situation she was in. She then picked up her bag, tightened her coat and walked out of the house. She looked no where else but forward although she could feel the gazes of some of Chad's neighbors who heard the commotion on her.

_______________________________________

Taylor woke up and sighed as she sat up in her bed. It was the middle of the night and it wasn't her first time having dreams like that. The worst part was that they really happened and the pain kept coming back every time. She didn't understand because it happened 7 years ago. But the pain felt like it was put there just yesterday. She sighed again as she walked into the kitchen and turned on the night. She poured herself a glass of water, and leaned on the counter. She quickly swallowed it all, turned off the light, and returned to her room and sat on her bed.

"Another bad dream?" her roommate, Stephanie moaned out, stratling Taylor.

"Yeah," she whispered as she laid back down on her bed.

"Don't worry Tay, everything's gonna be alright," Stephanie said quietly as she changed the position on her bed.

"The worst thing to do is lie, Steph." Taylor then closed her eyes and tried her best to picture flowers. She needed to have a positive mind if she wanted a good dream.

_______________________________________

In a way, it worked, but in a way, it didn't. "I guess no dream at all is better than a bad dream," she thought as yawned and stretched as the bright morning sun peaked through the curtains.

"I smell waffles!!" Taylor yelled as she walked into the little kitchen. "Good mornin'," she said sitting down as one of her most trusted friends put a filled-up plate in front of her.

"Mornin' Tay," Stephanie said as she headed to the other side of the table to finish eating her food. "How are you?"

"Okay I guess. You didn't have to do this Steph. I'm not handicap."

"I know but I know you had a bad dream, and I thought I would brighten up your day. You don't cook well anyways," she said giggling as Taylor glared at her. "Just teasing."

"Well thanks for the breakfast," Taylor said as she took her first bite, then got up and went to the fridge.

"No problem, sweetie. Me and Derek are gonna be spending the whole day together today. What are you gonna do?"

"Well I don't have anything planned. So I'll stay home."

"Taylor it's Saturday! Why don't you call up Jay? You should've never turned down his date."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh come on, he's maybe so fine, I won't be surprised to see Derek checking him out."

"That's just nasty," Taylor said as she made a disgusted face to prove her point.

Stephanie just laughed as she stood up to wash her plate. "Look Tay, I'm not saying I'd be cool with it. I'm just saying I won't be surprised," she said turning on the faucet. Taylor poured herself a cup of orange juice and returned to her seat with the glass and syrup.

"This is really good," Taylor said chumming down on the food in front of her.

"Tell me something I don't know," Steph replied with a smirk. "I'm gonna go shower. Got a full day ahead of me." She smiled as she thought about her fiancé, and walked out of the kitchen.

Minutes later Taylor got up and washed her plate. She thought about her dream from the previous night. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she thought about Chad and Gabriella. It hurt her so much because here she was, living her horrible life because of Gabriella, and there Gabriella and Chad were happily married with a little girl and another child on the way, or so she heard. She turned off the faucet and headed to her room. Holding back tears she thought about how Gabi had the audacity to ask Taylor to come to her wedding.

Taylor plopped down on her bed looking at the ceiling with her arms spread out. "Bet if I went she would've just rubbed it in," Taylor murmured. She thought back and remembered as Sharpay told her who all went.

5 ½ YEARS AGO…

"..Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Jake, Zeke, Kimberly...Troy. Everyone was there Tay," said Sharpay. "Everyone but you."

"Troy went??" Taylor asked shocked.

"Yup, but he was wayyy in the back. It was hard to notice him. But you know me, I see everything."

"Why would he go?? After all she did to him?!" she asked in disbelief. Sharpay removed the phone from her ear and waited for the shouting to finish. When it calmed, she put it back to her ear and replied calmly.

"Taylor, he did what you needed to do..forgive and forget, that's Troy."

NOW…

"Troy," she said softly to herself. She thought about her old friend. She had a huge crush on him in freshman year up until the beginning of junior year, but she never told anyone. Then she had started to like Chad, and they began dating. She finally forced herself to push off the feelings she had for Troy and give it to Chad, because for one, it wouldn't be fair to Chad, and two, it was her best friend's new boyfriend. She regretted it because she had put her whole heart into Chad just to get hurt.

She remembered going to Troy, who came back for vacation also, and telling him everything. It killed her to see him so heart broken. He cried. Cried like a baby over Gabriella. "_Only real men cry_," she thought to herself. Troy and Taylor became real friends after the break up. Who would've thought they'd get along so well? The only way they connected previously was by being the best friend of their mate. That spring, they would go out for lunch and chat like they had been friends forever. People who didn't know them would think that they were dating. But their relationship ended abruptly after Troy went back to L.A. and she returned to Florida. Nope, no phone calls, nothing to keep in touch. She only saw him on T.V. occasionally for basketball, and interviews. She heard all about his model girlfriends. That disgusted her to the extreme. She couldn't believe how he treated women, like they were tissues. But Taylor tried to remember all the good times with Troy, like all his unfunny jokes he swore were the best. A smile was slowly placed on her face as she said in her head, "_Troy._"


	2. Troy

I do not own any of the characters of HSM.

Hey, sorry for the long wait. I'm working on the next chapter. I really didn't want to do it this way, but I have no choice now. You might have no clue about what I'm talking about, but I'm way too lazy to explain anything. I would like to give thanks to the people who did the both parts of reading and reviewing. They were **CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **look at the stars**,** dreamluver209**,** MermaidRam85**, **Sciencefreak2007**,** baby2ludaris**,** the gifted one**, and **Phelycia**.

Chapter Two

What a perfect way to wake up: to open your eyes to nothing but a full head of blonde hair, to inhale the fresh scent of grease, and to taste yummy extensions. Troy could already see where this day was heading. After removing the naked blonde girl from on top of him, he sat up on his bed and slid to the side thinking about what had happened the previous night. Ah yes, his booty call. Troy turned his head and stared at the nude groupie who was now stirring on his bed. She fluttered her eyes opened and smiled at Troy.

"Morning," she yawned. Troy got up and put on his pajama pants. "Baby come on, stay in bed, where are you going," whined the girl who was now hanging onto his arm. With a sigh, Troy replied.

"Rachael, look I--"

"Sarah."

"Sarah, can you just put on your clothes and leave? I'm going to go wash up."

"But Troy, why? I thought we had a connection." Troy chuckled bitterly.

"Connection? The only connection we have is between you and my money. Now by time I'm back, you're gone," Troy said as he walked towards his bathroom. He entered his bathroom and pressed his hands against the counter. Troy slowly lifted his head staring intently at the mirror. Who had he become? Troy was a perfect example that showed how money doesn't always make a person happy.

He blamed Gabriella for everything of course. He had planned his whole life with her in it. The mother of his children. His reason for living. That dreadful day when Taylor came crying at his doorstep telling him what she had just discovered, Troy's world came crashing down. It had felt like a bullet had scraped through his heart. He couldn't believe he attended the wedding of his supposedly best friend and his ex.

He chuckled to himself. His best friend, walking down the isle with all of Troy's future. Not once, did he ever picture them together. Heck, he barely even saw them communicate in school, but yet, there they were, tying the knot. Troy said he forgave them, but he knew he had things yet to let go of. Gabriella had called Troy that day of the incident but Troy would be damned to pick up. He just cried that day. Cried like a baby. He didn't even care if he was embarrassing himself in from of Taylor. Obviously neither did Taylor cuz she was crying her eyes out with him. The next day he had called Taylor up, and they chilled together at the park. That day, they actually became friends. They had real conversations and found ways to keep Gabriella and Chad off their minds.

Though they had never talked much, Troy always liked Taylor's personality, the way she would stand up for herself and her friends, and damn that body of hers. You gotta cut Troy some slack though. He was a boy, and what boy doesn't simply adore curves? And Taylor had the curves of a goddess, but she usually covered herself up, something Troy found very odd. But rarely, when she didn't, Troy would find himself glimpsing at her ass, but he would look away before anyone noticed. He knew it was wrong especially because it was his girlfriend's best friend, and vice versa.

But Troy and Taylor did become close after their break ups. It had seemed as if only they understood their selves. But Christmas break ended, along with their relationship as they flew back to their respective homes, only this time, they were single. And it was now 7 years later. After Gabriella, Troy decided that he would never put his heart on the line again for any woman. So there he was, playing professional basketball for the L.A. Lakers and sleeping with who ever threw themselves at him, like groupies and models. Out of complete boredom Troy would occasionally call up a random chick to come over, which was exactly what happened last night.

Troy looked away from the mirror. He took a deep breath before turning on the faucet and washing off his face. Sighing heavily, he exited the bathroom and entered his now empty bedroom. He removed the sheets from off his bed and threw them in the laundry basket. He then laid directly on his mattress and looked at the ceiling fan cluelessly. A few seconds later, the sound of T.I. blasted through his cell phone breaking the silence. Not bothering to check the caller ID Troy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Troy bro, what's up," said the familiar male voice. Ever since Chad and Troy had fallen out, Zeke had been there for Troy. He and his wife Sharpay lived in New York with their first newborn, Sharlene. They had kept in touch with Troy over the phone. In fact, they were the only ones who stayed in touch with everyone in the gang, even Chad and Gabriella.

"Zeke, my man, I've been good. What about you? How's Sharpay and that little munchkin?"

"They're great…they both said hi. So what are you up to," wondered Zeke.

"Well I'm just lying around. A friend of mine just left."

"Oh you're still playing around, huh," Zeke said knowing Troy had multiple meanings for the word 'friend.' He had never supported Troy's changed lifestyle. He thought it was horrible the way how Troy treated women but Zeke never pushed the topic. But one try wouldn't hurt, he thought. "Troy, you have got to grow up…stop playing around with women. Just settle down." Troy sighed and sat up.

"What I do isn't any of your business."

"I know but you're my boy, man. And you're not getting any younger. Are you gonna let one girl make you miserable and lonely?"

"Don't go there Zeke..you don't understand a damn thing about what happened."

"I know Gabriella hurt you, but she's one girl…and everyone's not the same. Troy, I'm just looking out for you."

"And I 'preciate it man but if you don't mind, I'd like if you dropped it." Zeke sighed.

"Alright homes..Shar wanted me to let you know about this little reunion that's goin' down next month back home."

"Reunion? For the class of '08?"

"Yup. Sharpay dedicated today as the day me and her call up everyone." Troy thought it out for a while. A reunion..with everyone there. All of Troy's teammates, and classmates…which included Chad and Gabriella.

"Hell naw," Troy blurted out at the thought.

"What," Zeke asked in surprise just as Sharlene started crying. "Hold on man."

"Okay." A few moments passed before Troy heard the crying calm down and soon after Zeke came back to the phone.

"Okay, what were you saying now," said Zeke.

"Is everyone gonna be at this get together?"

"Yeah," Zeke said confirming Troy's worst fear. Troy then thought about the last angle to the square. "Taylor too?"

"Um Shar's calling the ladies, lemme ask her," Zeke said walking into the living room. "Honey, is Taylor going?" Sharpay scribbled something down on paper before looking up at her husband.

"Hold on Martha," Sharpay said into phone. "…uh I haven't called her as yet, but I will as soon as I'm through with Martha then Kelsi."

"Okay," Zeke said before walking out the room and back into the den where Sharlene was. "Sharpay hasn't called Taylor yet..but why do you wanna know?"

"I was just..wondering." Troy would love to rekindle his friendship with Taylor and sure he missed his old friends and buddies from East High, but just the thought of Chad and Gabriella being there was enough to change his mind.

"So what's it gonna be Troy?"

"Um, I don't think I can make it. I…I have a whole lot of games scheduled next month, and I can't miss any…" Zeke had to contain himself from bursting out in laughter. He decided to break the news slowly to Troy.

"Troy man…it's not even basketball season."

_Shit_. "Uh well," Troy dragged. He was busted and he knew it.

"It's them, huh," Zeke said referring to Chad and Gabriella. Troy covered his face with his free hand. What was going on with him? He had never been so bothered by his past since before he made up his mind about his new love life.

"Zeke, if you only knew how jacked up it is."

"I know, life's rough man. But just come to the reunion. You never know what to expect," Zeke said trying to persuade Troy. "What do you say?"

"I'll let you know by the end of the day, I promise."

"Well alright then. I'll catch you later, got some more people to holla at."

"Okay bro, I'll think it over, see you man," Troy said before hanging up. But there was nothing to think over, except going over how he was gonna say no to Zeke. Troy had already made up his mind. He wasn't going. Period. Troy wouldn't know what he'd do: man hug Chad in forgiveness or knuckle punch the life out of him for stealing his girl. And Taylor would probably hate him because she probably saw him with woman after woman, after she told him about her great dislike for men like that.

Troy thought about the brown eye beauty, and if there conversations were true she was now a pediatrician somewhere in Florida. Troy flipped open his cell phone and went in his contacts in search of her name. He browsed until he reached the 'T' section. He scrolled down until 'Taylor M.' was highlighted. Troy silently contemplated on calling her. He finally voted against it and shut his phone. He would be scared of her reaction. Troy sighed deeply before getting off his bed and going into his bathroom once more. He turned on the shower before discarding his clothes and grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He then entered the shower removing all his thoughts from his mind, with one stubborn one remaining: _"Taylor."_

********

**Let me know what you think by reviewing, THANKS! :)  
**

**~Favor1234~**


	3. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of HSM…unfortunately. Neither do I own Natasha Bedingfield or her song…or T.I. or his song. I own Stephanie and the 2014 G-Rein though! So say something now!!!

[Ignore those last two sentences; I was having a little possessive moment back there, hehe] Hey guys. Well it's summer and I know that should mean I should be able to update more but I working on my series for YT, and I'm so active during this summer but I always find time to read. But what matters now is that chapter three is here, lol. Before I start I would like to thank the users that did both parts of reading and reviewing from the last chapter. They are: **CuteANDSexxxy17****, ****nayla1988****, ****dreamluver209****, ****LunaSolTierra****, ****TraylorxChaylor****, ****MermaidRam85****, ****Babys2245****, ****Princesslala66****, l****ook at the stars****, ****Sciencefreak2007****, kyw0202, ****glasvegas****, ****the gifted one****, ****seabreezylady18****, **and **mzwendy85****. **Thank you so much for your reviews, they meant a lot to me. Now what everyone's been waiting for…

Chapter Three

"Taylor, are you even listening to me?" Taylor turned to Stephanie. She didn't even notice Stephanie's entrance much less did she know she was talking to her. Taylor put a hand through her hair and sat up on her bed.

"I'm sorry Steph, what were you saying?"

"Well..I was telling you about all my plans then I asked you what you were thinking about when I realized I was being ignored," Stephanie said after putting on her undergarments and grabbing the lotion off the table.

"Sorry..I'm not thinking about anything really, just you know, people," Taylor said honestly.

"People like.." Stephanie asked curiously.

"My old crush," Taylor said not wanting to call any names.

"Ooh la la," Stephanie sang as she threw on her blouse. "Who is he?"

"I rather not say. Plus, you know him," Taylor countered leaving Stephanie with something to think about.

"I know him, huh, well don't worry McKessie, for I will find out." Taylor closed her eyes smiling at Stephanie's ways just as the cell phone on the dressing table vibrated and soon after began ringing playing Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten."

"Can you get that for me, Steph," Taylor called out from on the bed.

"No problem," Stephanie said right before picking up. "Hello?...Yes you may but may I ask who's speaking?..Excuse me?...Champaign?...Whoa, whoa…look girl don't be popping off on me just cuz of your crazy ass name," Stephanie yelled with her hand on her hip. Recognizing the name similarity, Taylor jumped off the bed and begged Stephanie to give her the phone.

"Come on, Steph, hand over my phone. She just hates when people say her name wrong, that's all. Stephanie sighed and gave Taylor her phone. Taylor watched as Stephanie went up to the mirror contemplating what she was gonna do with her hair. "Hello," Taylor said into the phone wondering if Sharpay was still there.

"Taylor! Sweetie, how are you? I haven't heard from you in like two months. How's Miami treating you," Sharpay asked excitedly forgetting completely about what had just transpired with her and Stephanie.

"I'm great, it's great, thanks. Shar, I'm sorry about my roommate going off like that."

"Well a bitch will always be a bitch," Sharpay said shrugging it off.

"No, Sharpay, she's not like that at all, she's kind of like you actually..the 'no crap-taking' kind of girl. You just have to get to know her."

"Whatever, I called to speak to and about you," Sharpay said obviously annoyed.

"Okay, so how's Sharlene?" Taylor asked wondering about her goddaughter.

"She's just being the spoiled brat she is."

"She takes it from her mother," chipped in Zeke as he kissed Sharpay on the cheek while rocking Sharlene to sleep. Taylor smiled as she heard Zeke's voice over the phone. He was like the big brother she never had.

"Tell Zeke I said hi, would you," Taylor said.

"Yeah sure, baby Tay said hi," deadpanned Sharpay. "So Taylor," she said more lively, "how would you like to see all your old classmates from senior year?" Taylor fixed herself to lie down completely on her bed.

"That would be awesome, but how?"

"Well there's this get together that's happening next month back in Albuquerque in East High's gym."

"And who's organizing this?"

"Yours truly, and I spoke to the officials at East High and they agreed to it," Sharpay said proudly.

"Well I will be there, just email me all the info," Taylor said completely unaware at the fact that Chad and Gabriella had been invited. And it wasn't like Sharpay was gonna mention it to her either.

"Okay I will, take care now sweetie."

"You too Shar, bye," Taylor said before hanging up the long distance call.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Stephanie started while applying lip gloss to her lips, "but didn't Gabriella and Chad graduate in the Class of 2008 with you guys?" It was then it hit Taylor.

"Um yeah, b-but why would Sharpay invite them…she wouldn't invite them without telling me…would she?"

"Well from my 20-second chat with her, she sounds evil enough," countered Stephanie as she grabbed her hand bag.

"Whatever, give Derek a kiss for me, would you?"

"I'll tell him you said hi," Stephanie corrected. "Cuz quite frankly only I can kiss my man." Taylor laughed.

"Fine."

"Tay, I want you out this of this house, you hear me? If you're not gonna hang with Jay, find something constructive to do with your time."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop by the hospital and see if they need me."

"Don't play smart with me, if they need you, they'll page, you know that."

"Stephanie, just go. I'll be fine. I don't want to you to keep Derek waiting," Taylor trying to get Stephanie off her case.

"Honey please, I got that good good," Stephanie said making Taylor laugh. "But seriously, find a man, so many guys want you."

"And seriously, go meet yours. I don't need a guy to satisfy me, just back off, would you…please?"

"Okay, but you better believe I'm getting a niece or nephew before I'm thirty." Taylor threw her pillow after Stephanie which she dodged and ran out the room. "Bye!" Taylor smiled to herself as she thought about her best friend.

_She could be so silly, _Taylor thought while getting off of her bed. She retrieved her pillow and placed it back on her bed. Then she took her towel headed to her bathroom. She made a mental check that after her shower she would call her her assistant to let her know she was coming into the office.

After Taylor got dressed she remembered about the phone call she had to make. She pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts. _Mehn, I gotta put her on speed dial. _She put the phone to her ear and waited as it rung.

Troy plopped down on his bed. He picked up the remote from on his nightstand and turned on the TV; he had finally gotten all that high school drama out of his head and was ready to relax. He had to rest his mind in order to come up with clever excuses to give Zeke and Sharpay. -- _Stacks on deck, patron on ice, we could pop bottles all night, baby you get whatever you like, yeah you can you whatever you like yeahhh.._--

Troy groaned as he heard his cell phone ring. He didn't expect Zeke to be the one to call him. Now, it looked like he was gonna have to give Zeke a raw answer. Troy took a deep breath and blindly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Um yeah let Trina know I'm coming to the office would you," a clearly familiar voice said. Troy muted the TV and sat up as he heard her voice.

"Taylor?"

"T-Troy??...Hold on for a sec." Taylor removed the phone from her ears and looked at the screen and saw the words 'TROY' on top. _Shit. I went too far down. _"I'm sorry I meant to call my assistant Trina, her name's right next to yours."

"So you still got my number? I'm honored," he said honestly. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Don't get a big head; I keep it for emergencies."

"Trust me, I wasn't, I..," he scratched the back of his head, "I really didn't think you'd keep it after all of these years..and all that's happened, you know." Taylor quietly thought about Troy's lifestyle and got his point.

"Yeah well, um…I gotta go Troy, it was-"

"Tay, wait. Can I ask you something," Troy questioned cutting Taylor short of her goodbye.

"Ask away," Taylor sighed as she walked towards the door of her apartment.

"I'm guessing you got a call from the Baylors by now, right?"

"Riiight," she repeated as she locked the door. She wanted to know where he was going with this.

"Well…?"

"Well…what?" she said clueless.

"Are you going?" It was then Taylor realized it. He was still affected by Chad and Gabriella, although he surely had a strange way in showing it.

"Well yeah, it would be cool to reunite with my old friends," shrugged Taylor as she got into her 2014 G-Rein. "Are you going?"

"Have you talked to Gabriella or Danforth since, you know," he said choosing to ignore her question. Taylor inhaled deeply.

"No, no I haven't..have you?"

"Nah, I just heard from Zeke that they working on their second child."

"Yeah I heard about that too, but you didn't answer me Bolton," Taylor said as she started the engine. Troy laughed at her words.

"I don't remember us going on the last name basis."

"We'll get there soon enough if you keep ignoring my questions intentionally," Taylor joked as she reversed out of the parking lot.

"I wasn't really..I just haven't really made up my mind as yet."

"So basically, you're not going," Taylor said seeing right through him.

"I would love to see my old pals again, really I would, but I don't know if I can handle seeing 'them' again," he said referring to Chad and Gabriella.

"Well from I've heard on all the entertainment stations, you've got a hand full of ladies by your side." Troy covered in face in shame.

"I'm sorry Taylor. I know back when we had that talk in the park you told how you felt about guys like that but-"

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself, it's your life, Troy," Taylor said with slight disappointment in her voice.

"So you aren't mad at me," Troy asked. Taylor sighed.

"I guess not," Taylor said half-honestly. She quietly thought about something for a while. She definitely didn't want to experience the seeing 'them' by herself. And who better to support her through it than the other victim. "Troy, I think if I'm going to this thing, you should too."

"I don't."

"Oh come on, how bad can it be??" Troy sighed and then there was a long sigh before Taylor heard a gulp.

"Okay, I'll go…but on one condition."

"Alright, and what's that," Taylor asked.

"Be my date."

*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Well that's all for now. I know a lot of you guys couldn't wait until Troy and Taylor met. Well, they didn't exactly meet, but that was a start. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think and what you might to want happen cuz I'm writing this directly off of my head now. Thanks,**

**~Favor1234~**


	4. Author's Note SORRY GUYS!

I would like to thank all my reviewers from the last chapter…

**Hey guys…Favor here..**

I know you're wondering why you're not seeing a story below..that's because I have some bad news. Tonight I had a life-changing experience. I've been claiming that I've been a Christian all my life, having that I've been brought up in a church. Tonight our youth group visited another church and this man gave a word. There was this unsettling feeling in me. I've decided to discontinue my story because I realize my life is not straight with God and writing these doesn't really help me. I need to put more into my relationship with Jesus because when he returns (you do know that he's coming back right?) I want to be positive that I'm going with him. I realized that I have to make a sacrifice onto God because he made the biggest sacrifice ever for all of us – He had his only begotten Son die on the cross for all of OUR sins…not his, he was as clean as baby, our sins.

Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I'm making a sacrifice by stopping this story. As you may know, I have a youtube also in which I upload Zanique (Traylor) episodes. I was planning on doing a Cornique also. I decided to stop that too and any other stories. I am withdrawing completely from writing stories. But since I am almost through with my Zanique on YT, I've decided I'll just finish those up and that's up, I'm through with them. So if you want, you can check them out in place of these on FF.

If anyone wants, they can take my idea of this story. I give everyone complete permission to plagiarize this story word for word cuz I simply don't care. I just want you guys to know that I'm really, really, really sorry for disappointing you guys, but I'm doing this for Jesus Christ. I want to get into Paradise a.k.a. Heaven. Lord knows we all do, but we have to do things to show it, not just say it and go back to your same sins the next day. That's what happened to me, I had made up my mind some months ago to withdraw from FF and YT completely, and when I got home, I just backed off the thought planning to come to some kind of compromise.

You guys, everything we do in this world will be accounted for on Judgment Day. If you don't know what that is, that's the day God comes back and questions us..about everything we did on this earth. The saddest part is if you hear the words, "Depart from Me, I never knew you," from God. Then you know there's no hope left. If you're name isn't in the Book of Life, two of God's angels will cast you into everlasting fire, the place we all know as Hell. I mean c'mon, which one will you rather have, burning in fire forever, but instead you don't die, it's just everlasting pain. Forever, and ever, and ever…or a joyous place, where there are animals, and you'll probably see your great-grandma who loved and always spoke about Jesus. It will be so peaceful and Heavenly and bright. I mean, come on..Heaven or Hell? Only some kind of sick person would choose Hell but in order to make it to Heaven you have to choose God over the world. Choose God over friends, over pleasure, over boys..believe me I'm still struggling on this. But this is a first step.

First you have to accept Jesus into your life, as your personal Lord and savior. Then you must repent, ask Him for forgiveness over all your sins. Read your Bible…I'm gonna start tomorrow on that one..to try and read it daily. But seriously read your Bible, that is your guide. It's there to guide you in your Christian life. If you have any questions, the Bible answers them. If you don't have one, I advise you buy one, they probably have at the bookstore. Pray everyday, morning and nights. Thank God for everything he has done for you. Praise God with every chance you have. If you haven't realized, somebody didn't wake up this morning, but you did. Thank God for that, He is the one that gives us life. Have faith in your words. Please, please, please, note that words are powerful. Have you ever heard the phrase, "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words may do me know harm." _RUBBISH!_ Words are spirits..all you have to do is speak them and that gives it the power to do whatever you say.

If someone asks you, "How are you doing?" and you say, "My back is killing me." Basically what you just did is gave the devil, or Satan, whatever you may want to call that idiot, you gave him permission to hurt you. Words are powerful, it's in the Bible. I can't remember exactly where somewhere in Proverbs though. That's why I need to read my Bible more often. So I can profess the Word at any given time. Remember, love your enemy. The best way to attack them is with love. When the dude slapped Jesus, (another reason why I need to read my Bible, so I can get my facts straight) Jesus didn't slap him back. **Noooo**, he turned his next cheek for the guy to slap. Love one another guys, and remember your 10 Commandments, and the fruits of the spirit. **John 3:16**, For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him, shall not parish, but have everlasting life. So believe in God guys. Accept Him into your heart. When you go to church, don't sleep, listen to the pastor. And make sure you go to church every Sunday.

I'm sorry if you have a different religion from me…but Christianity is the way to go. Make sure you go to a good church, though. Not all churches are right. You'll find that some churches gossip more than worldly people do. Go to a Pentecostal church. Not Catholic, they practice beliefs that are not of God and God doesn't accept them. Please guys, God is coming soon. Make your life right before it's too late.

I didn't expect to take up this much of any of you all's time but I hope reading this meant something to you. I hope you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me. I'm very sorry for the inconveniences. If you guys wanna contact me, my email's precious-favor hotmail . com or fav_4_lifeedi yahoo.

Again guys, I'm sorry,

Favor =]


End file.
